Miguel O'Hara
]] Origins Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Dia de los Muertos (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099.1 Visiting Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria After going to Alchemax as Miguel,he was sent on a mission to go to 2014. After going to the pizzeria,he applied for a job as a janitor. However,he tends to battle Ryan, The Tinkerer and his friends. He sometimes make a truce to be friends. Bonding to the Anti-Venom symbiote Shortly going to the pizzeria,the symbiote was around,and instantly bonded to Miguel,giving him some improved powers. Powers O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, which is not a radioactive based as the original Spider-Man. * Superhuman Strength: O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. After bonding with Anti-Venom,he was known to lift 85 tons. * Superhuman Speed: O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. The Anti-Venom symbiote improved this power 10 fold * Superhuman Durability: O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. After bonding with Anti-Venom,his body got even more highly resistant to most attacks,most infamous example taking a shotgun to the head,healing in 5 minutes. * Superhuman Agility: O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Enhanced farther when he bonded with the symbiote * Accelerated Vision: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. Enhanced when bonded with symbiote * Rapid Healing: O'Hara's accelerated metabolism affords him a rapid healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of hours. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases; nor if they grant him an extended lifespan. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Although he heals at a greater rate than a normal human, he doesn't possess an actual superhuman healing factor. Enhanced 10 fold bonded with symbiote * Talons and Fangs: O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. * Spinnerets: Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. * Enhanced Resilience: O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. * Spider-Sense: O'Hara did not possess a Spider-Sense waning him of impeding danger as the original Spider-Man did. However, in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Madame Web passed on this power to him to aid him. Note that this ability never appeared outside of Shattered Dimensions. * Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Anti-Venom can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. For example, he enlarged his fist and slammed it into Mac Gargan creating more of an impact. Anti-Venom also can morph his hands into blades similar to his nephew Carnage and he can create a shield. * Impurity Sense: Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. * Internal Bodily Cleansing: After sensing the impurity, Anti-Venom can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old symbiote and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleanses Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. It is unclear if Eddie can fully cure Peter of his radioactive blood now, or if that since the process was interrupted, it is not possible for it to happen again. * Stretching and deforming: Anti-Venom can stretch and deform his body. Anti-Venom can also increase his size. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Anti-Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent white matter or tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Anti-Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. * Fire immunity: In contrast to the other symbiotes, Anti-Venom is immune to fire and extreme heat. Examples of this includes withstanding the full force of one of the Punisher's flamethrowers and a superhot radioactive blast from Radioactive Man meant to immobilize Venom if he became out of control. * Sonic immunity: Besides immunity to fire and heat, Anti-Venom also shows strong resistance against sonic-based attacks. For example, he was capable of withstanding Songbird's sonic-blast with little discomfort. Equipment O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules that are designed to resist tearing of his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans